This invention relates to retractable awnings and, particularly, to a motor-driven awning having an override for manually driving the motor should it fail.
Retractable awnings are used to create a shaded space. While the invention is described in relation to an awning having particular utility in relation to a recreational vehicle, it can also be used in connection with a stationary awning on a structure, such as awning extensible over a patio.
In such awnings, a flexible, typically fabric canopy is secured at one end to a wall and has an opposite end secured to a roller. The roller is supported at its ends by opposite support arms which are displaceable between an extended position for the awning, where the awning is deployed, and a retracted position, where the awning is rolled onto the roller for storage.
Typically the awning is driven by an electric motor. Should the motor fail for any reason, whether a mechanical failure or loss of electrical power to drive the motor, without some means of mechanically operating the roller, it can become problematic, particularly if the awning is in the extended position.
Awnings are usually extended in a fairly horizontal manner so as to provide maximum shading beneath the awning canopy when it is extended. A biasing means, such as a fluid strut, maintains that orientation.